Harry Potter et le Troisième Cercle
by Spanfrog
Summary: 6ème année à Poudlard. Il faut avoir lu le tome 5. Harry va avoir de grosses, très grosses surprises...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et le Troisième Cercle  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Un été pas comme les autres  
  
Dans certaines villes, ou plutôt dans certains quartiers, ou certaines banlieues de ces grands villes,  
  
l'été semble avoir l'étrange faculté de ralentir le temps. Parfois même, il semble que ce temps s'arrête.  
  
Sur Private street, le temps semblait décidemment refuser de couler. Un silence de plomb enveloppait les demeures, qui elles-mêmes  
  
ne semblaient pas renfermer un seul bruissement d'aile de mouche.  
  
La chaleur y était sans doute pour quelque chose, puisque de mémoire de londonien, on n'avait jamais vu un mois de Juillet aussi chaud.  
  
Les arbres laissaient pendre leurs feuilles jaunies vers le sol, et on pouvait apercevoir un chien immobile devant le numéro 9. Il ne laissait même pas échapper le moindre halètement,   
  
comme si ce simple effort avait pu vider l'animal du reste de ses forces.  
  
Tout à coup, une porte claqua. Une femme apparut devant le numéro 4, portant un sac poubelle.  
  
Aussitôt, tout sembla se réveiller dans la rue. Les arbres semblaient tendre les branches vers elle, et même le chien leva légèrement la tête.  
  
Mais la femme ne daigna même pas jeter un regard aux alentours. Elle jeta le sac dans le petit conteneur devant chez elle, puis se retourna vivement, pour rentrer chez elle. Suivons-la...  
  
Dans l'entrée, la température semble baisser un peu, et devenir presque supportable. Au pied de l'escalier, la femme se déchausse, et enfile des petites pantoufles en coton.  
  
Son visage sévère semble être à présent marqué par la tristesse, par rapport à celui que nous connaissions des années précédentes.  
  
Petunia Dursley reste un instant à contempler la porte qu'elle a refermée derrière elle, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semble plongée dans des souvenirs.Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre n'arrive pas à la  
  
sortir de sa rêverie, et nous voyons apparaître un jeune homme de 16, 17 ans, brun, avec des magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il s'apprête à descendre les escaliers,   
  
quand il aperçoit sa tante. Son premier réflexe est de rebrousser chemin, et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la chambre où il passe les neuf dixièmes de la journée,  
  
mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa tante le retient. Il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Elle semble... triste. oui, c'est ça. On dirait qu'un énorme poids est tombé sur ces épaules.  
  
Harry hésite longuement. Doit-il lui demander ce qui ne va pas, ou plutôt la laisser là. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme sa tante se préoccupait beaucoup de lui. De plus, Harry a ses propres démons, ses propres peines.  
  
"Oui, tant pis pour elle..." Pense-t-il. Mais en même temps, il se met à descendre l'escalier, presque malgré lui.  
  
Quand il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de sa tante, il demande, d'une voix très douce: "Vous vous sentez bien, ma tante?"  
  
Pétunia sursaute, et se retourne vivement. Son regard devient dur très vite, et sa voix est sèche quand elle lui dit: "Tout va bien. Monte dans ta chambre".  
  
Mais harry a tout juste eu le temps de voir son regard, avant qu'il ne devienne si dur. Et ce qu'il y vu le fait tressaillir de surprise. Il y avait à la fois du soulagement, et, Harry l'aurait presque juré,  
  
il y avait aussi de la compassion. Cela a duré quelques secondes, mais Harry l'a vu.  
  
Il remonte lentement vers sa chambre, mais à mi-chemin, pris d'une subite intuition, il se retourne. Il a le temps d'apercevoir le profil de sa tante qui est en train de se retourner  
  
elle aussi, et il y voit... une larme couler. Sa tante Pétunia, la femme la plus sèche qu'il ait jamais connu, pleurait en silence. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est insensé!"  
  
pense harry, abasourdi.  
  
Alors qu'il va finir de monter l'escalier, il aperçoit en bas un bout de papier, qui a dû tomber de la poche de sa tante. Harry n'hésite qu'une seconde. Il redescend en silence, à toute vitesse,   
  
ramasse le papier et, le fourrant dans sa propre poche, il remonte en courant dans sa chambre.  
  
Là, le coeur tremblant, il n'ose pas le sortir. Il s'imagine des milliards d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre sa tante dans cet état?  
  
Lentement, harry tire le papier de sa poche. Il est tout froissé. En le dépliant, Harry se rend compte qu'il s'agit en fait d'une photo, une vieille photo.  
  
En bon sorcier, Harry n'est plus trop habitué aux photographies statiques des moldus, et cela lui semble surprenant que rien ne bouge. Cela confère au cliché quelque chose de... quelque chose de magique.  
  
On peut voir que la photo a été prise dans un parc. En arrière plan, on aperçoit des enfants, minuscules, jouant sur une balançoire.  
  
Au premier plan, il y a trois personnes côte à côte. Deux femmes, ou plutôt deux jeunes filles, qui encadrent un jeune homme.  
  
Enfin, il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, mais son visage est irreconnaissable. il a été rayé furieusement avec un feutre noir.  
  
Les deux femmes en revanche... Harry sent son coeur s'arrêter. Celle de gauche, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que dans les photos qu'il a déjà vues, ne peut être que sa mère.  
  
Harry reconnaît les yeux, surtout... ceux que tout le monde à l'impression de voir revivre à travers lui.  
  
Par contre, Harry ne reconnaît pas la jeune fille sur la droite, celle qui a un bras accroché à celui du jeune homme.  
  
La jeune femme est plutôt jolie, et a un petit sourire espiègle qui plaît à Harry.  
  
Il a l'impression qu'il l'a déjà vue quelque part, mais où? Son nez, un peut relevé, ses yeux aussi.  
  
Si le coeur de Harry avait paru s'arrêter un instant plus tôt, là il se met à battre à toute vitesse. "Ce n'est pas possible..." Les yeux lui font bien penser à quelqu'un... à sa mère.  
  
"Tante Pétunia..." Laisse échapper dans un souffle le garçon. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa tante si austère aie pu un jour ressembler à cette ravissante jeune fille.  
  
Mais... Mais qui est donc le jeune homme? Harry le détaille désespéremment, à la recherche d'un indice, mais il ne voit rien...  
  
"Qui es-tu, toi..." murmure-t-il. Ce mystérieux jeune homme intrigue Harry, d'autant que sa tante semble être très proche de lui.  
  
Soudain, Harry a une idée. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il la dirige vers le visage du jeune homme, et dit à voix basse:"clarificat".  
  
Alors, petit à petit, la rature au feutre noir semble se résorber, découvrant lentement une oreille, puis des cheveux noirs et en bataille. Enfin, Harry voit apparaître des yeux bleus, et un petit sourire coquin.  
  
" Non... non ce n'est pas vrai... toi!" Harry sens le sol vaciller sous lui, tandis qu'il tombe lourdement assis, le dos contre la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Ainsi, ils se connaissaient. Et aucun des deux n'a daigné le dire à Harry.   
  
"Sirius...", laissent échapper ses lèvres, tandis que des larmes se mettent à couler d'elle même des yeux du Survivant. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Un petit creux au milieu de ...

Chapitre 1: Un petit creux au milieu de la nuit  
  
Il est presque une heure et demie du matin, et Harry n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil.  
  
Il tourne et retourne des pensées dans sa tête, sans y trouver aucune réponse. Comment sa  
  
tante peut-elle avoir connu Sirius, alors qu'elle refuse tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde des sorcier?  
  
Quelle est donc ce poids qui semble peser sur son esprit? Harry n'arrive pas à rassembler les pièces de ce puzzle...  
  
Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, entre par la fenêtre ouverte. Un léger espoir envahit Harry: du courrier?  
  
Non. elle revient juste de sa petite séance de chasse nocturne. Harry pousse un léger soupir, puis il se redresse sur son lit.  
  
"il faut que je mange quelque chose..." Harry n'a pas dîné, ce soir. Non que son oncle ou sa tante l'aie privé de repas. c'est lui qui n'est pas descendu,  
  
et personne n'est venu le chercher. Si les membres de l'ordre du Phénix l'apprennent, ça risque de barder pour les Dursley!  
  
Harry sort sans bruit de sa chambre, descend l'escalier, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire craquer la troisième marche, et se dirige vers la cuisine.  
  
Il s'arrête soudain: un trait de lumière filtre sous la porte: quelqu'un a eu la même idée de lui. Sans doute Dudley, son cousin, qui est venu se goinfrer pour échapper au régime  
  
imposé par sa mère. Harry n'a aucune envie de le voir, mais par curiosité, il entrouvre la porte pour vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.  
  
Il entend alors les sanglots.  
  
"Tante Pétunia?" s'étonne intérieurement Harry. Après la scène de l'après-midi, ce n'est pas excessivement étonnant, mais quand même!  
  
Elle est assise sur une chaise, la tête appuyé sur ses bras, qui sont posés sur la table de la cuisine. Ses épaules tressautent à chaque sanglot.  
  
Harry ne sait pas quoi faire. toute sa vie, il a cru que les Dursley étaient d'une race insensible, incapables de ressentir des émotions telles que tristesse,   
  
tendresse, compassion, amour... Mais là, Tante Pétunia fait sauter tous ses a prioris!  
  
Harry fait un pas à l'intérieur de la cuisine, et pris soudain d'une impulsion bizarre, il pose une main sur l'épaule de sa tante.  
  
Comme dans un "déjà-vu", Pétunia sursaute, et étouffe même un petit cri. Mais elle ne se retourne même pas.  
  
"Harry". Dit-elle juste, d'un ton soulagé, comme si elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien pire.  
  
Sa voix est sèche, mais moins que d'habitude alors qu'lle lui demande: "qu'est-ce que tu fais? tu devrais dormir."  
  
"Je n'y arrive pas" répond Harry. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien ajouté, mais est-ce que tout ça est bien normal? Aussi il rajoute après quelques secondes de silence:  
  
"j'ai trop de choses en tête, en ce moment..."  
  
Tante Pétunia tourne enfin sa tête pour le regarder. Elle a les yeux rouges, et un regard empli d'une telle détresse qu'Harry se sent tout retourné.  
  
"Tu ne croyais pas me voir un jour comme ça, hein, neveu?" Dit-elle amèrement devant la mine de Harry.  
  
"Non". c'est tout ce que le garçon peut répondre.  
  
Tante Pétunia soupire, puis d'une voix très basse, comme pour elle-même, elle dit: "On a tous une croix à porter... je crois que j'avais oublié à quel point c'est dur...3  
  
Harry prend son courage à deux mains, et lui pose enfin la question qui lui brûle les lèvres:  
  
"Tante Pétunia, je vois que vous n'allez pas bien. Si je peux vous aider, je le ferais."  
  
Il s'arrête, étonné de ce qu'il a dit. Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait proposer son soutien à un des Dursley!  
  
Tante Pétunia semble penser la même chose, puisqu'elle se retourne et le regarde d'un air abasourdi. Mais très vide, son expression redevient vide, abattue.  
  
"Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire, Harry. C'est trop tard. Tout est joué, maintenant. je ne retrouve même plus..."  
  
Mais le reste se perd dans un sanglot que la tante de Harry tente d'étouffer sans grand succès.  
  
"C'est cela que vous ne retrouvez plus?" demande-t-il alors, sortant la photographie de la poche de son pyjama.  
  
Tante Pétunia regarde ce que lui tend son neveu, puis elle regarde Harry, puis la photo à nouveau.  
  
Elle semble alors se rendre compte du changement que le cliché à subi. Sa bouche s'ouvre et des larmes se remettent à couler le long de ses joues.  
  
"Oh, Harry... je..."  
  
"Je l'ai trouvée en bas de l'escalier. Il y a Maman, vous, et..." Mais le nom n'arrive pas à sortir de sa bouche. C'est à présent ses larmes à lui qui se mettent à couler. Il entend à peine sa tante murmurer "Sirius..."  
  
Elle regarde Harry, qui ne se rend même pas compte des larmes qui inondent peu à peu ses joues, et lui demande, d'une voix étrangement douce:  
  
"Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Sans un mot, Harry acquiesce. Pétunia le regarde alors étrangement, avec une toute légère étincelle dans ses yeux, qui rappellent à Harry le regard de la jeune femme sur la photo.  
  
"Oui, c'est quelque chose qu'il savait assez bien faire... se faire aimer... malgré son insolente assurance".  
  
Harry s'assoie à côté de sa tante, et lui demande "comment l'avez-vous connu?"  
  
"C'est ta mère qui me l'avait présenté. Elle était dans cette école, et nous étions encore très proches. Je n'étais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, à l'époque..."  
  
Son regard semble plonger dans un vide plein de souvenirs accessibles à elle seule.  
  
Harry ne comprend pas. Il a toujours cru que sa tante a rejeté le monde magique durant toute sa vie, qu'elle n'a jamais pardonné à sa soeur d'être une sorcière.  
  
Mais cela ne semble pas avoir toujours été le cas.  
  
"Tante Pétunia, s'il vous plaît, racontez-moi... je ne comprend pas..."  
  
La femme le regarde un instant, comme si un affrontement entre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle est avait lieu. Puis soudain  
  
elle se relache. Après un soupir, elle commence à raconter, avec une voix si douce, que Harry ne reconnaît plus la femme qui pendant des années l'a traité comme un moins-que-rien. 


	3. Chapitre 2: Un récit de minuit

Deuxième chapitre, et déjà quelques révélations...  
  
Merci, Ginny! des reviews aussi encourageantes, on en redemande!!!  
  
Bon, je crois que vous n'êtes pas là pour me regarder parler, alors place à la lecture...  
  
Chapitre 2: Un récit de nuit  
  
Avant de commencer à raconter, tante Pétunia sert à Harry une tasse de thé. Puis elle se rassoit à sa place, et semble se plonger dans ses souvenirs,  
  
comme pour rassembler les éléments nécessaires à son histoire. Harry se garde bien d'intervenir, car il sait combien il peut être éprouvant de se  
  
transporter à une époque qui n'a plus d'existence réelle.  
  
" A l'époque, je devais avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans" la voix de tante Pétunia semble envelopper tout ce qui fait la réalité de harry.  
  
"Lily.;. ta mère et moi étions encore deux vraies soeurs, vraiment très proches. Je me souviens de cet été-là. J'étais fascinée par son monde... ton monde, Hary.  
  
Elle venait de rentrer à la maison pour l'été, et à peine rentrée, la première chose que ta mère a fait, c'est de m'emmener dans sa chambre, pour me parler du jeune homme qui l'avait  
  
séduite. Il s'appelait james, James Potter. Je n'étais guère qu'une enfant, en ces temps-là, et j'étais heureuse, heureuse que ma soeur adorée ait rencontré l'amour. Elle me racontât tout. Comment  
  
il l'avait exaspéré pendant des années, avec son arrogance et son assurance, et comment il avait changé. Moi, je buvais ses paroles, comme si elles avaient été écrites dans du marbre. Elle me raconta  
  
tout: les maraudeurs, Rogue, qui est aujourd'hui un de tes professeurs, je crois...   
  
Je connaissais tout de sa vie, de ses préoccupations, de ses craintes.  
  
Mes parents, comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer, sans doute un peu durement, étaient très fiers de Lily. Aussi, quand elle leur demanda si elle pouvait inviter quelques amis pour son anniversaire,  
  
mes parents n'eurent aucun problème à lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, des jeunes gens débarquaient dans notre maison de vacances, à Plymouth.  
  
Il y avait ton père, bien sûr, mais aussi Remus, Sirius, Severus (ta mère le considérait comme un homme bien), Peter, et le jeune Londubas, dont le prénom ne me revient pas. Tout de suite, je me suis très bien entendue avec les  
  
maraudeurs, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs inquiéter Lily. Elle savait que je n'avais aucune aptitude pour la magie, et elle ne voulait pas que je puisse me sentir diminuée par rapport à ses invités.  
  
Mais à cette époque, un seul d'entre eux m'intéressait et m'attirait. Un grand garçon, aux yeux et à la chevelure noirs. Il représentait tout ce à quoi je n'avais jamais espéré croire. Et, comble de l'incroyable, il ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise quand j'étais dans les parages.  
  
Le deuxième jour des festivités, ma soeur me prit à l'écart, un instant, et avec un grand sourire complice, elle m'informa que ce jeune homme n'était sans doute pas indifférent à mes charmes. Je n'avais que seize ans, alors, mais les quelques jours qui passèrent furent les plus beaux de ma vie.  
  
Peu à peu nous apprîmes à nous connaître, Sirius et moi.  
  
Nous sommes très vite devenus inséparables. Il avait su faire sortir le meilleur de moi-même, et je me sentais heureuse, comblée, quand il me tenait par la main et me disait des mots tendres.  
  
J'ai eu la naïveté de croire que cela ne s'arrêterait pas, que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, mais au bout de deux semaines, une jeune fille, froide, austère, débarqua à la maison.  
  
C'était la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix. Elle était là pour ramener son cousin à la maison, même si cela ne semblait pas l'enchanter. Après un long moment pendant lequel les deux cousins parlementèrent dans une chambre, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, Ils arrivèrent devant nous, qui étions dans le salon en train de jouer   
  
au Whist (je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une sorcière, et que je ne peux pas jouer à la bataille explosive, par exemple...).  
  
Ils nous annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir sur le champ. Le monde s'écroula pour moi. Je tentais de m'approcher de Sirius, mais il sembait avoir totalement changé. Sa cousine me lança un sourire assassin, puis tout les deux nous quittèrent.  
  
Ma soeur, me voyant courir en larmes dans ma chambre, me rejoignit et tenta de me consoler. Elle m'expliqua que Sirius était membre d'une famille de sorciers qui se prétendaient de sang pur, et que je n'étais qu'une "moldu"...  
  
Cela qui, selon ma soeur, aurait dû me rassurer, me blessa mortellement. Ainsi, je n'étais pas digne d'être l'amie d'un sorcier, selon certains critères.  
  
Ce jour-là, je décidai de ne plus jamais avoir à affaire avec le monde des sorciers. De ne plus jamais revoir ce garçon qui m'avait tant blessée. Je me suis construit une carapace si épaisse que, au fil des années, j'en suis arrivé à me convincre que le monde de ma soeur, ton monde, n'existait pas.  
  
La photographie que tu vois là a été prise durant cet été-là. Ce fut le meilleur été de ma vie... le dernier où j'ai pu ressentir un sentiment tel que le bonheur."  
  
Tante Pétunia se tait. Harry n'ose pas interrompre son silence. Il est complètement retourné, après ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Sa tante, Sirius... Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela!  
  
La voix de sa tante rompt le silence.  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce bonheur perdu, c'est lorsque, bien des années plus tard, j'ai vu un panier devant ma porte, avec un bébé dedans.  
  
Par dépit, j'avais épousé un homme que je n'aimais pas, que je n'ai jamais aimé. Mais quand je t'ai vu, ce soir-là, j'ai cru que tout pourrait s'effacer.  
  
Malheureusement, j'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'oubli, du ressentiment, qui est propre à nous autres, les moldus.  
  
Je t'ai chargé de tous les griefs dont je n'avais pu charger Sirius, et je te l'ai fait payer. Très cher. Trop cher.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que j'ai franchi des limites que je m'étais imposées, quand j'étais jeune. Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec moi.   
  
Si nous t'avons accueilli dans notre maison, ce n'est pas sans savoir les risques auxquels nous nous exposion, en tous cas pas pour ma part. Je savais quel était le lien qui avait assuré ta survie. Je savais que chez nous tu trouvais un havre de paix. Mais  
  
je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire tout ça, ni même de te faire sentir que j'étais proche de toi. J'ai été prise dans un engrenage.  
  
Pour cela, harry, je te demande pardon."  
  
Les yeux du jeune homme sont brillants, sans doute en raison des larmes qui les voilent.   
  
Durant les dernières années, il a vu dans son parrain la seule personne qui pouvait être assimilée à une famille. Quand ce dernier à disparu dans le département des Objets Mystérieux du ministère de la magie, il a cru se retrouve seul au monde.  
  
Or, à sa grande surprise, il se rend compte que le mot "famille" n'est pas redevenu abstrait. Sa tante a beaucoup changé et, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, Harry lui fait confiance.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis un long, très long mois, je sent que le mot "bonheur" n'est pas une invention destinée aux autres." Dit Harry, avec beaucoup d'émotion.  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible, mais aujourd'hui ça se réalise:  
  
Je vous remercie, Tante Pétunia. Du fond du coeur, merci."  
  
"Non, Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû en arriver là. Mais il y a bien des choses qui vont changer, dorénavant. Et tu me connais: rien ne me résiste. Après  
  
tout, je suis une Evans, non?"  
  
Harry, qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, voit le clin d'oeil que lui adresse sa tante. Depuis la disparition de son parrain, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux. Il avait oublié que ce soit possible.  
  
Mais ce soir, il sourit en retour à sa tante. Qui aurait cru que des vacances chez les Dursley s'annoncent plaisantes?...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bon, j'ai plein d'idées, et le chapitre 3 (rien que pour toi, Ginny malefoy!) est en route...  
  
Mais il me faut des reviews, encore des reviews, toujours des reviews!!!!  
  
Critiquez, insultez-moi, mais surtout, de grâce, conseillez-moi! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le départ

Bon, alors merci aux reviewers revieweuses pour vos encouragements, même si je mets du temps à mettre la suite...  
  
Quelques réponses aux conseils:  
  
Olivier1 T'en fais pas, tout ne va pas devenir rose, c'est pas mon genre! et même... enfin, tu verras...  
  
teaolemon moi g envie qu'il vouvoie sa tante... :) je sais que c'est improbable, que Sirius et Pétunia... Mais c'est justement ça qui m'amuse! Et puis c'est la soeur de Lily, quand même, elle a pas forcément toujours été une vache, non? Mais c'est gentil de me rapeller tout ça.  
  
J'espère que la suite te plaira!  
  
Pour tous les autres, merci pour vos encouragements, encore une fois.  
  
Et tout de suite, la suite...  
  
Chapitre 3:  
  
Cette nuit, Harry dort comme jamais il n'a dormi chez son oncle et sa tante. Les cauchemars qui le hantent d'habitude lui laissent un peu de répit, et il se réveille à neuf heures, en pleine forme. La lumière du jour filtrée par les rideaux blancs l'éblouit doucement. Harry s'étire, se redresse, pose un pied par terre, et tente de se lever.Il retombe illico sur son lit, poussé par une main puissante.  
  
C'est Dudley. Harry cligne des yeux, surpris et un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce que son mastodonte de cousin vient faire dans sa chambre à une heure aussi matinale?...  
  
- Dudley? Tu as réussi à te déplacer jusqu'à ma chambre? C'est incoryable, ça...  
  
Harry fait semblant de chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, jusqu'à regarder sous son lit.  
  
- Pourtant non, il n'y a ni gâteau, ni chocolat, ni glace... bref, rien à manger!  
  
Il se tourne vers son cousin avec un grand sourire narquois. Le gros gamin tremble de fureur contenue, et ses petits yeux porcins le fusillent, avec une haine presque palpable.  
  
- Fais le malin, lavette. Je sais que tu étais en bas avec ma mère, pendant la nuit.  
  
- Ah oui? fait Harry. Et tu venais casser la croûte, cousin?  
  
- Je vous ai entendu parler. Je sais pas ce que vous disiez, mais quand tu es remonté, je suis allé voir. Ma mère avait les yeux rouges. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle s'est mise en colère contre moi. Alors pour ce que tu as fait à ma mère et à moi, tu va payer.  
  
Harry sourit, et en regardant ses ongles, lui dit:  
  
- Tu as sans doute oublié à quel point tu étais mignon, avec une queue de cochon, Duddy...  
  
Dudley rougit soudainement, mais se reprend très vite:  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit, Potter. Tu te ferais virer de ton école de malades. En plus, tu ne dors pas avec ta baguette, que je sache?...  
  
Il a un petit sourire en coin, et se rapproche de Harry. le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit.  
  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai! J'avais oublié de te prévenir: je rentre en sixième année, et les sixième années... et bien... ne sont plus tenus à cette petite interdiction... D'autre part, j'ai eu quelques cours assez intéressants, l'an dernier, comme par exemple: "La magie sans baguette, une pratique très chouette"... Mais bref, je crois que tu voulais faire un pas de plus, non?  
  
Dudley frémit, lui lance un regard noir, et fait demi tour. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il se retourne et lui lance: "Fais gaffe, la balafre: un jour, je t'aurais par surprise... et là..."  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Harry s'est mis à marmonner quelque chose. Dudley s'enfuit en couinant.  
  
Harry sourit tristement. L'interdiction n'est pas levée, et la magie sans baguette, à sa connaissance, est impossible. C'est une chance d'avoir un cousin moldu aussi bête, finalement...  
  
Harry descend jusqu'à la cuisine, un peu inquiet. Il ne sait pas si sa tante sera dans le même état d'esprit que hier soir, alors il décide d'être prudent.  
  
En le voyant entrer, Dudley, déjà attablé, lui lance un regard noir.  
  
Harry s'assoit aussi, et dit timidement:  
  
- Bonjour, tante Pétunia.  
  
Sa tante est en train de s'affairer sur une poële d'oeufs brouillés. Elle se retourne vers Harry, et Dudley laisse pendre sa mâchoire comme un ahuri en voyant sa mère sourire à Harry, et lui répondre:  
  
- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi?  
  
Harry lui sourit en retour. "Oui, très bien".  
  
Tante Pétunia lui sert une assiette d'oeufs brouillés, un verre de jus d'orange, et trois toast bien grillés, que Dudley dévore des yeux. Puis le gros cousin regarde son assiette: une demi pomme et un verre de jus d'orange.  
  
Il tend la main vers l'assiette de son cousin, avec la ferme intention de se servir, quand la voix de sa mère l'arrête.  
  
- Dudley, d'une part tu es au régime, et d'autre part c'est l'assiette de Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."  
  
Dudley lui lance un regard surpris. C'est le moment que choisit l'oncle Vernon pour faire son entrée.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, je boucle le contrat avec Peterson, ou alors je ne m'appelle plus...   
  
Mais le reste de sa phrase se perd dans un murmure. Son regard va de l'assiette de Harry à celle de son fils, et on peut voir que la petite veine rouge commence à palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe.  
  
- Dis donc, mon garçon! Tu te crois à l'hôtel, ici? tu as menacé ta tante pour obtenir ça, ou quoi? JE REFUSE DE CEDER A CE GENRE DE PRATIQUE!!! TU VAS PRENDRE TON QUARTIER D'ORANGE COMME TOUJOURS, OU JE TE FOUS A LA PORTE!  
  
Il s'arrêta, interloqué par le sourire de son neveu qui, sans répondre, se tourna vers sa tante.  
  
Celle-ci toussa légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer le regard de Vernon vers elle.  
  
- Mon cher mari, quand tu auras fini de dire des bêtises, tu te mettras à table, et je pourrais te donner ton petit déjeuner.  
  
- Des... des bêtises? Mais que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pétunia?  
  
- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeller que le médecin nous a fortement recommandé de mettre notre fils au régime. En revanche, il ne nous a pas parlé de Harry. Or il se trouve que celui-ci est en pleine croissance, qu'il n'est pas gros (elle avait jeté un regard entendu à Dudley), et qu'il faut donc qu'il se nourisse. Quant à toi, Vernon, je crois bien que le docteur Winger t'a conseillé de ne pas t'énerver sans raison, ce qui semble bien être le cas, là, non?  
  
Vernon ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre, comme un poisson pris hors de l'eau. Sa lèvres inférieur tremblote légèrement. Il se laisse tomber pesamment sur une chaise, respire profondément, et demande d'une voix suppliante:  
  
- Pétunia, tu n'as pas oublié qui est Harry, non?  
  
- Harry est mon neveu. NOTRE neveu. Le fils de ma soeur. Je me trompe?  
  
- C'EST UN 3§µ%£¨ DE SORCIER, PETUNIA!!! UN PROFITEUR, UN FOUTEUR DE...  
  
- CA SUFFIT, VERNON!  
  
Petunia a crié, elle aussi. Elle tremble à présent, et fusille son mari du regard. Elle prend quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, sous le regard abasourdi des trois mâles.  
  
- Vernon, écoute-moi bien. Tu as réussi pendant des années à me monter la tête contre ma propre famille en profitant d'une erreur de jugement que j'ai faite dans ma jeunesse. Oh, bien sûr! la faute est mienne, au départ. A cause d'une déception amoureuse, j'ai renié tout mon passé. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais cherché à le connaître, ce passé. Ca t'arrangeait bien, d'avoir une petite femme sans racines, qui pense comme toi. Mais maintenant j'en ai assez. Je sais qui je suis, je sais qui est Harry et, surtout, je tiens à lui. Quand on nous l'a confié, j'ai cru que cela m'aiderai à retrouver mon passé, mais tu m'a tellement aidé que j'en suis venue à haïr ce petit. Regarde! Même Dudley, qui n'a que Harry comme cousin, le déteste, et cela uniquement parce qu'il en a peur.  
  
Le dit Dudley regarde Harry avec des yeux ronds. Il ne réalise pas encore qu'une révolution est en train d'avoir lieu dans son petit monde bien ordonné.  
  
Pétunia reprend d'une voix plus douce, sans laisser à son mari le temps de répliquer:  
  
- Alors maintenant, on va recommencer à zéro. On va arrêter de considérer Harry comme l'intrus, le... profiteur. Toi et Dudley, vous aller essayer de le considérer comme un neveu et un cousin: un membre de cotre famille. Et j'espère que vous allez y arriver. Oh oui... Je l'espère vraiment...  
  
Les yeux de Vernon se plissent en entendant la menace voilée contenue dans la dernière phrase de sa femme. Lentement, il se lève de table, et s'approche d'elle.  
  
- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, Pétunia. Tu vas monter t'allonger, et tu redescendra quand tu te seras calmée. Moi je vais m'occuper du gamin.  
  
Pétunia ouvre la bouche pour parler, visiblement en colère à nouveau, mais l'oncle Vernon se remet à hurler, sa veine prête à éclater:  
  
- TU NE DIS RIEN!!! TU MONTES!!! PERSONNE NE ME DIS COMMENT JE DOIS ME COMPORTER, NI CE VAURIEN, NI TOI, NI PERSONNE!!!  
  
Puis d'une voix dangereusement basse, il reprend, se dirigeant vers Harry:  
  
- Toi, gamin, tu montes dans ta chambre, tu fais tes affaires, et tu déguerpis. Dans un quart d'heure, je veux que tu sois parti et, surtout, je veux que tu disparaisse à jamais de notre vie. Tu as un quart d'heure.  
  
Puis il se tourne vers sa femme à nouveau:  
  
- Je savais, en recueillant ce marmot, que nous courrions un grave danger, mais je l'ai fait pour toi, Pétunia. Tu m'as profondément déçu, ce matin. Aussi, je ne veux plus que tu me reparles de ce gamin. Plus jamais.  
  
Le regard de Pétunia se fait inquiet. Elle ne sait visiblement plus quoi dire ou faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de fureur de son époux.  
  
Harry se rend compte qu'elle est sur le point de capituler, en voyant le regard paniqué qu'elle lui lance.  
  
Pris d'une subite colère, Harry repousse sa chaise violemment, et se tourne vers son oncle. Celui-ci s'apprête à lui hurler dessus, mais à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry sort sa baguette, et crie "Mutismus!"  
  
Les lèvres de Vernon remue sur son visage congestionné, mais aucun son n'en sort. Surpris, l'oncle Vernon porte une main à sa bouche, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qui empêche ses hurlements de sortir.  
  
- J'en ai assez, dit calmement Harry, J'en ai assez de toi et de tes colères d'abruti ignorant. Tu crois me faire peur en hurlant comme ça, mais tu n'es que ridicule. Tu m'as toujours traité comme un monstre, alors que je n'ai jamais cherché à te causer des ennuis. Et aujourd'hui, alors que ma tante me défend, et te donne une chance d'avoir une relation normale avec moi, tu la traite de folle?  
  
Harry soupire...  
  
- Tu veux que je m'en aille, mais je crois que Pétunia préfèrerais que je reste. D'autre part, j'ai le sens de la famille, MOI, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses lui faire de mal. Alors je crois que je vais rester. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, et toi, tu vas essayer de suivre le conseil de tante Pétunia: recommencer à zéro. Dis-toi que si ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, ça le sera encore moins pour moi. Mais je vais essayer. "finite incantatem"  
  
-Que... quoi? Balbutie l'oncle Vernon, qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. Il ferme les yeux et reste un instant immobile. Puis il se retourne, et sort de la cuisine.  
  
Harry l'entend monter les marches, et il se demande s'il n'y a pas été un peu fort, mais il finit quand même tranquillement son petit déjeuner, sous le regard complètement perdu de Dudley, et celui, plus tendre bien qu'encore inquiet de Pétunia.  
  
Une demi heure après, alors qu'il a fini de manger, Harry sort de la cuisine et arrive dans l'entrée pour monter dans sa chambre, mais il s'arrête en voyant son oncle au pied de l'escalier. Celui-ci le regarde, avec un mauvais sourire.  
  
- Je ne serais jamais ton ami, gamin. Tu finiras par partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser en paix.  
  
Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvre derrière lui, et Tante Pétunia apparaît. Elle semble avoir reprit courage. Elle regarde Vernon, et lui dit  
  
- J'ai entendu, Vernon. C'en est trop.  
  
Et sans ajouter un mot, elle monte dans leur chambre.  
  
Interloqué, l'oncle Vernon se tourne vers Harry, et lui dit d'un air mauvais:  
  
- Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ta tante. Tu crois vraiment que tu es comme nous?  
  
- Non, je ne suis certainement pas comme toi... Dit Harry d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.  
  
Vernon le regarde méchament, et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais son attention est attirée par Pétunia, qui descend les marches, un gros sac de voyage à la main.  
  
- Pétunia? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ce sac?  
  
- Ce que je fabrique, c'est que puisque Harry doit, d'après toi, quitter cette maison, il me semble que je vais l'accompagner.  
  
Là, Harry est stupéfait, lui aussi. Sa tante veut partir?   
  
Vernon a l'air aussi stupéfait que son neveu, et Dudley, qui est apparu derrière la porte de la cuisine, laisse entendre un petit gémissement.  
  
- A moins que tu ne puisse me garantir que tu es capable de traiter Harry comme un neveu?  
  
Harry ne respire plus. Il attend la réponse de Vernon...  
  
- CE N'EST QU'UN SALE SORCIER!!!  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmure tante Pétunia.  
  
Elle se tourne vers Harry.  
  
- Va préparer tes affaires, Harry. Je t'attends.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Harry monte dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'il fourre ses livres, ses habits dans sa malle, et qu'il attrappe la cage d'Hedwige, il entend l'oncle Vernon continuer à le traiter de vaurien etc, comme pour convaincre Pétunia de son erreur.  
  
Quand Harry redescend, ses affaires flottant devant lui, tante Pétunia ouvre la porte d'entrée, et sort dans le petit jardin. Elle se retourne vers Vernon, et lui dit  
  
- Quand tu auras compris, mûri, et grandi, on verra comment on s'arrange pour la suite. Au revoir Vernon. Dudley, attention à toi si tu ne suis pas ton régime...  
  
Puis, sans un regard, elle descend Private Drive, suivie par un Harry qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui se passe.  
  
Tout à coup, Pétunia s'arrête, et Harry manque de lui rentrer dedans. Elle se tourne vers lui, et lui dit, d'un air un peu perdu:  
  
-Euh... Harry, je sais pas vraiment où aller... Tu as une idée.  
  
Harry réfléchit, puis il sourit.  
  
- Miss Figg... Murmure-t-il  
  
**************************************  
  
Voilà, fin de chapitre.  
  
Je suis content d'en être arrivé au bout, parce que j'avoue que j'en avais marre de Harry au pays des moldus!  
  
Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses...  
  
Je me dépêche pour la suite! 


	5. Chapitre 4: La haine attire la Haine

Chapitre 4: La haine attire la Haine  
  
Harry passe devant sa tante, et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la petite maison de Miss Figg.  
  
Arabella Figg est de son monde, ce que son oncle et sa tante n'ont jamais su; aussi, Pétunia est très étonnée, mais elle suit son neveu sans poser de questions. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry se tourne vers sa tante:  
  
- C'est une amie... Elle... Elle fait partie de mon monde. Elle m'a aidé l'an dernier.  
  
Pétunia acquiesce. Elle déglutit difficilement: les vieux réflexes sont durs à perdre, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un pincée de méfiance envers cette femme qui a toujours été "normale" dans son esprit.  
  
Harry frappe à la porte et attend, heureux à l'idée de revoir celle qui a été là l'année dernière pour lui prêter main-forte. Comme personne ne répond, Harry frappe à nouveau, plus fort et plus longtemps, mais après quelques instants, il se rend à l'évidence: Miss Figg ne doit pas être là.  
  
Il s'apprête à repartir, et commence même à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à sa tante qu'il est désolé mais qu'il n'y a personne, quand un léger bruit le fait se tourner à nouveau vers la porte: quelqu'un a bougé, là-dedans.  
  
Harry hausse un sourcil, puis appelle d'une voix forte:  
  
- Miss Figg!! C'est Harry, ouvrez-moi. J'ai besoin de votre aide!  
  
Seul le silence lui répond. "J'ai dû rêver" pense Harry. Il recommence à se retourner, mais le bruit, qui ressemble à un frottement, juste derrière la porte, se fait entendre à nouveau.  
  
Harry recule de quelques pas, puis sans se retourner, dit à sa tante:  
  
-Tante Pétunia, recule, s'il te plaît.  
  
Celle-ci semble surprise: elle n'a rien entendu, mais elle recule tout de même de quelques pas, puis de quelques autres en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette.  
  
"Alohomora" murmure Harry, en dirigeant sa baguette vers la serrure, et en priant pour que la porte ne soit pas protégée par des sortilèges trop puissants. Il entend le loquet tourner, et la porte s'ouvre lentement.  
  
Rien. L'entrée est plongée dans une pénombre d'autant plus suspecte qu'à 11 heures du matin, les rideaux semblent tous tirés. Où peut donc se cacher Miss Figg? Harry rechigne à entrer comme ça chez quelqu'un. Si ça se trouve, Miss Figg est en train de dormir, ou en train de faire des courses. Elle a peut-être un chat, et c'est lui que Harry a entendu. Pourtant...  
  
Pourtant sa cicatrice le gratouille. Ca ne fait pas mal, peut-être, mais depuis quelques années, Harry a appris à lui faire confiance.  
  
"Oui, mais l'année dernière elle t'a aussi attiré dans un piège", lui souffle une petite voix à l'oreille.  
  
C'est vrai que sans ce cauchemar et la douleur qu'il a éprouvé alors, Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de se rendre au ministère de la magie, et Sirius... Sirius ne serait pas venu le chercher...  
  
Harry secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées: il n'a vraiment pas envie de penser à cela maintenant.  
  
Il prend sa décision, et avance d'un pas dans l'entrée. De là, il peut apercevoir une porte sur sa gauche, qui donne sur le salon. Il avance un peu, avec un vague sentiment d'oppression sur son coeur. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...  
  
Harry réfléchit: qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis l'année dernière? Pendant un moment, il ne trouve rien, puis cela lui saute aux yeux, ou plutôt au nez.  
  
Quand il est venu, l'an dernier, il flottait une douce odeur de "pot pourri", mêlé à une odeur de pomme fraîche. Aujourd'hui, plus rien de ça. ça sent... ça sent le renfermé. La poussière. Le vieux.  
  
Il flotte aussi comme une odeur de terre humide et meuble, que Harry, un frisson parcourant son dos, reconnaît finalement: c'est l'odeur qui régnait dans le cimetière où il a affronté Voldemort, à la fin de sa quatrième année.  
  
"Merde..." Laisse-t-il échapper, sentant ses tripes se resserrer. "Ils sont déjà là?"  
  
Harry est pris d'une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais quelque chose le pousse à avancer encore un peu. Il atteint enfin la porte du salon et, très lentement, il tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il y a là. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, et son coeur bat vite, vraiment très vite.  
  
Le salon est plongé lui aussi dans la pénombre, et Harry doit plisser les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Petit à petit, le contour des fauteuils et des meubles se dessine, puis la table basse, avec un napperon blanc dessus. Tout a l'air propret, coquet, mais il y a cette odeur, entêtante, persistante. Harry ferme les yeux, et lève la tête en la secouant, pour se remettre les idées en place.  
  
Une goutte lui tombe sur le front.  
  
Il y porte une main et sent un liquide poisseux sur son front. Alors, il ouvre les yeux, et voit qu'il y a quelque chose sur le plafond, quelque chose qui pend, et qui goutte.  
  
Harry penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce que c'est, puis il distingue... Il distingue des...  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!  
  
Harry sent ses jambes le lacher, et tandis qu'il tombe à genoux sur le sol, sa main vient couvrir, presque instinctivement, la cicatrice sur son front, qui s'est mise à brûler si fort que sa vue se voile un instant.  
  
Quand il arrive à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, il se rend compte qu'il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de gémir.   
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas vrai..." Ne cesse de se répéter Harry.  
  
Mais quand il trouve le courage de regarder à nouveau vers le plafond, Miss Figg est toujours là, clouée au plafond par un énorme pieu d'acier.  
  
Alors, la voix s'élève derrière l'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu.  
  
- SssssHarry Pottersssssssshhhhh...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry se retourne vivement, et voit deux yeux jaunes or, perchés sur une tête reptilienne.  
  
"Nagani..." reconnaît-il.  
  
Le serpent déploie son long corps, qui vient former un cercle autour du garçon. Harry n'a qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.  
  
A ce moment, Harry est dépassé par les évènements. Il n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Miss Figg, qui est morte par sa faute. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas deviner, mais il n'en reste pas moins que si sa voisine est morte, c'est Harry qui était visé.  
  
Le serpent le regarde de ses yeux froids et exempts de toute émotion. Il semble attendre quelque chose... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
  
Soudain une voix hésitante se fait entendre depuis l'entrée.  
  
- Harry? Tout va bien?  
  
Harry sent une giclée d'adrénaline envahir son corps. Sa tante est là, et si il arrive quelque chose à Harry, il peut être sûr qu'elle va y passer. A toute allure, alors que le serpent tourne la tête vers la porte du salon, Harry regarde autour de lui pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter le reptile. Il n'y a rien qui puisse lui servir d'arme, et il doute qu'un simple Stupefix puisse arrêter cette créature de Voldemort.  
  
Alors qu'il commence à désespérer il voit, suspendu au plafond, un lustre en cuivre. Sans réfléchir, Harry dirige sa baguette vers le plafond et crie: "Accio Lustre!"   
  
Le plâtre autour de l'attache craque bruyament et, alors que le serpent reporte son attention vers Harry, celui-ci plonge vers la porte du salon.  
  
Tout va alors très vite: Le serpent plonge vers Harry à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais en même temps le lustre vient cogner son corps épais, et la bête laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur et de colère. Cela laisse juste le temps à Harry de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, d'attraper sa tante par le bras, et de la tirer hors de la maison, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher.  
  
"Accio porte!!" La porte d'entrée se ferme violemment, et se déforme soudain dans un grand bruit de choc: le serpent vient de se faire mal à la tête.  
  
Harry pousse sa tante devant lui, et court comme un fou, en s'éloignant de cette maison. Mais du coin de l'oeil, il voit que plus rien ne bouge derrière lui. Il ralentit, et jette un long regard à la maisonnette de Miss Figg.  
  
Comme il ne regarde plus devant lui, il ne voit pas contre qui il se cogne. Il rebondit et tombe à la renverse.  
  
"Et bien, Potter? Vous avez vu un fantôme?" Lui lance une voix froide et narquoise.  
  
Lucius Malefoy se tient debout devant lui, un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.  
  
Tante Pétunia semble complètement perdue, et regarde Malefoy d'un air interloqué et apeuré.  
  
"Harry, qui est cet homme?"  
  
- Permettez-moi de me présenter, Madame. Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Une vieille connaissance de Potter. Et vous devez être sa tante, je présume?  
  
- Je suis sa tante, oui.  
  
- Bien, comme ça je n'aurais pas eu à vous chercher longtemps. Nagani est très rapide, mais il est assez... prévisible, n'est-ce pas Potter?  
  
Harry regarde autour de lui, affolé  
  
- Non, Potter. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a personne pour vous sauver. Pas de vieux gâteux, pas de rouquin, rien. Rien que vous, ma baguette (il l'agite lentement), et moi.  
  
Harry se sent désemparé et furieux. Il se redresse lentement, et jette un regard noir au Mange Mort.  
  
- Vous pouvez me tuer, mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera la chute de votre maître. Tout le monde sait qu'il est de retour, Dumbledore est prêt à lutter.  
  
- Sans doute, sans doute... Mais voyez-vous, la prophétie dit que seul VOUS pourrez un jour le vaincre. ou plutôt AURIEZ PU, puisqu'il semble que la fin se dessine à votre horizon.  
  
Malefoy se tourne vers tante Pétunia, et lui sourit froidement:  
  
- Je suis confus d'écourter cet entretien, Madame, mais je suis un homme très occupé. Aussi...  
  
Il lève sa baguette.  
  
"Non..." Pense Harry. Une violente haine l'inonde tout à coup. Une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.  
  
"Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius... Et Il veut tante Pétunia, maintenant... Non!"  
  
Comme un ressort, sa main se dresse devant lui, et il hurle, plus vite que le Mange Mort:  
  
" AVEDA KEDAVRA"  
  
Un éclair vert sombre jaillit de sa baguette et vient frapper l'homme blond sur le flanc. Une expression d'intense surprise se dessine alors sur le visage de Malefoy, et il tombe lentement au sol.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!"  
  
le jeune homme se retourne vivement, sa baguette prête à frapper, et une expression de pure haine sur le visage.  
  
- Harry, non. Ce n'est que nous. Calme-toi.  
  
Harry promène son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants, sans parvenir à reconnaître qui que ce soit. Puis il se met à trembler, et des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux. Ses doigts semblent perdre toute force, et sa baguette lui échappe des mains tandis qu'il tombe à genoux sur le trottoir.  
  
Aussitôt, Lupin se précipite et le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe complètement.  
  
" ça va Harry, on est là. Tout va bien maintenant".  
  
Il y a là Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Oeil et Mr Weasley. La Garde du Phénix.  
  
"Vous... vous êtes en retard" a le temps de dire Harry avant de s'évanouir.  
  
*********************************** 


	6. Chapitre 5: Passage au Terrier

Quelques petits commentaires pour mes reviewers:  
  
Jeanne D'Arc: meuh non, t'es pas méchante! Mais quand tu dis "tant pis pour Malefoy", je suis pas d'accord... gniarf gniarf...  
  
Skar l'avada kedavra est lancé par harry sur malefoy. ainsi, malefoy n'a pas le temps de lancer le sien sur Pétunia...  
  
Merci encore pour vos reviews! c'est le seul moyen pour me motiver à mettre la suite aussi vite!  
  
Allez, on y va...  
  
Chapitre 5: Passage au Terrier  
  
"Je suis un peu... déçu, Nagini... Tu ne m'as pas habitué à te voir faire des erreurs."  
  
La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et un léger sifflement rageur se fait entendre...  
  
"ssssshhhh Maître...ssssshhh l'enfant mourra bientôt ssssssshhhhhh... je vais.."  
  
"Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Nagini, puisque c'est moi qui décide ce que tu fais..." la voix rauque et cruelle semble légèrement ironique, bien que l'on puisse encore sentir la terrible colère qui la teintait auparavant.  
  
" Bien sûr que le garçon mourra. Il m'a échappé l'année dernière, et il m'échappe à nouveau, à cause de votre incompétence, mais il mourra. Cela ne fait aucun doute."  
  
On entend un léger tapotement, comme si l'être qui parle jouait avec ses doigts sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Il reprend, comme pour lui même:  
  
" Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... Il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à accomplir avant de pouvoir enfin y accéder. Et alors, le vieux et ses mignons ne seront plus qu'un vague souvenir... Oui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Le troisième est presque à ma portée."  
  
Puis sa voix redevient ferme, ironique à nouveau:  
  
"Cette petite improvisation lui a sauvé la mise, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous... Encore une crise de conscience pour toi, Potter..."  
  
**************************************  
  
- Le troisième... le troisième...  
  
- Il revient à lui. Harry, tu m'entends?  
  
Harry ouvre les yeux, et se retrouve ébloui. il est allongé sur un sol dur, et une forme humaine est penchée au dessus de lui, dos au soleil, ce qui fait qu'il n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit.  
  
Soudain, il ne se sent pas bien. il se tourne sur le côté, et régurgite tout le petit déjeuner préparé par tante Pétunia quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
- Tout va bien, Harry. C'est normal. Maintenant, c'est fini.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il se sent en état de s'assoir. Il voit alors que c'est Remus Lupin qui est à côté de lui. Il le regarde avec des yeux doux et inquiets à la fois.  
  
- ça va aller? Puis sans attendre la réponse de Harry, Lupin lui tend une grosse barre de chocolat. Tiens, mange. Il ne faut pas rester le ventre vide, dans ces cas-là.  
  
Harry prend la sucrerie sans rien dire, et en prend un morceau dans la bouche. Il aperçoit Tonks, un peu plus loin dans la rue, qui surveille les environs. Maugrey et Mr Weasley ne semblent pas être là.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé, puis soudain tout lui revient à l'esprit. Il regarde autour de lui, affolé.  
  
- Malefoy! Tante Pétunia!  
  
- C'est bon, Harry. Malefoy a son compte, et ta tante va bien. Elle est choquée, bien sûr, mais elle va se remettre. Je sais que tu es encore sous le choc, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé. Tu t'en sens capable.  
  
Harry acquiesce, une boule se formant lentement dans sa gorge. D'une voix tremblante, il raconte à Remus tout ce qui s'est passé, sans omettre de parler du sortilège Impardonnable qu'il a lancé en fin de compte. A ce moment-là du récit, Harry a les larmes aux yeux, et lance à Remus un regard suppliant. On dirait qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner un acte qu'il juge sans doute inadmissible lui-même.  
  
Remus lui fait un sourire triste.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, on n'a pas toujours le choix, quand on agit sous la pression. Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu as eu plus que ton compte, en ce qui concerne la pression.  
  
A ce moment-là, dans un bang sonore, Maugrey et Mr Weasley transplanent à côté d'eux. Ils ont l'air profondément abattus, ce qui semble étonner Lupin.  
  
- Arthur? Maugrey? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Mr Weasley jette un regard furtif à Harry, puis se tourne vers Lupin.  
  
- Nous devons partir au plus vite. Le coin va grouiller de policiers moldus, dans pas longtemps, et il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne soit plus là.  
  
Lupin le regarde attentivement, puis acquiesce sans rien dire.   
  
Mr Weasley se tourne à nouveau vers Harry.  
  
- Ehem... Bon, Harry, on va transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. C'est le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Donne-moi ta main.  
  
Harry se lève, et cherche sa tante des yeux. Tonks est en train de lui parler un peu plus loin, et Tante Pétunia semble l'écouter avec une extrême attention, son visage de plus en plus décomposé.  
  
Il commence à s'approcher des deux femmes, mais Mr Weasley l'attrape par le bras.  
  
- Non, Harry. Pas maintenant. Nous on y va.  
  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Mr Weasley ferme les yeux. Le monde qui entoure Harry semble se tordre, tourbilloner, et il sent qu'il a un peu la nausée. Puis, il se retrouve dans le jardin des Weasley. Il règne un silence de plomb. Mr Weasley se tourne vers Harry:  
  
- Molly a emmené les enfants au Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils te voient tout de suite.  
  
Harry est étonné, et un peu déçu, aussi. Il s'attendait à trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son copain, Ron. Est-ce que Molly pense qu'il peut représenter un danger pour ses enfants? C'est pour ça?  
  
Il secoue la tête. Mme Weasley ne peut pas être au courant de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
  
Mr Weasley est entré dans la cuisine, et Harry s'empresse de le suivre. Il a un petit mouvement de surprise en entrant.  
  
Assis à la grande table en bois, il y a Maugrey et Lupin, bien sûr, mais aussi Dumbledore, Fudge, Kingsley, Rogue, et deux sorciers qu'il ne connaît pas.  
  
-Bonjour Harry. Lui dit Dumbledore, en le détaillant d'un regard perçant. Je sais que tu ne te sens sans doute pas très bien, mais j'aimerais que tu t'assois un moment avec nous, avant d'aller te reposer. tu t'en sens capable?  
  
Harry acquiesce, mais lui dit:  
  
- J'ai tout raconté à Remus. Il peut vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Je sais Harry. En fait c'est moi qui ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Harry s'assoit,interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer de plus grave que ce qui lui est arrivé sur Privet Drive?  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Harry. Visiblement, tu étais la cible d'une attaque bien préparée. Voldemort a fait... "neutraliser" Arabella pour ne pas qu'elle puisse donner l'alerte, mais il n'avait pas prévu que tu quitterais la maison de ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Harry. Tu as déjà beaucoup souffert à cause des agissements de Voldemort, et il va falloir que tu supportes ça aussi.  
  
Avant de revenir chez Arabella, Lucius Malefoy est venu chez ton oncle et ta tante. Il venait en finir avec toi, mais tu n'étais plus là. Ton oncle et ton cousin, si. Ils... Ils n'ont rien pu faire, Harry.  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore est emprunt d'une gigantesque compassion.  
  
Harry ne ressent rien, pendant un instant. Il se souvient de toutes les fois où il s'est dit qu'il aimerait que son oncle et les siens se fassent... Mais aujourd'hui que c'est arrivé, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Vernon et Dudley... Harry les a haï. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment souhaité leur mort. Ils sont obtus ("étaient..." songe-t-il), mais ils ne méritaient certainement pas de mourir. A CAUSE DE LUI!!!  
  
- Pourquoi... Pourquoi? POURQUOIIIIIIIII???!!!!!!  
  
Harry n'en peut plus. Pourquoi faut-il que ce sorcier à qui il n'a rien demandé s'en prenne systématiquement à lui et aux siens?   
  
- Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens.  
  
- NON! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Personne ici ne peux savoir. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé quel effet ça fait de se savoir en danger de mort constant? Et pas une menace générale, comme c'est le cas pour la plupart des ennemis de Voldemort, mais une menace personnelle! Une haine tenace comme celle de ce... monstre, c'est insupportable. Non, Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressens, je...  
  
- Il y a de ça 7 ans, le coupe Dumbledore de sa voix calme et profonde, j'ai vu ma femme et ma fille mourir, par la faute de Voldemort. Remus a perdu James, Lily et Sirius, ses meilleurs amis, et a dû admettre la trahison du dernier des Maraudeurs. Maugrey a été enfermé dans une malle pendant une année entière, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a vu mourir plus d'amis que la plupart d'entre nous. Tonks est orpheline. Ses parents ont été tués sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle avait six ans. Elle, elle s'en souvient, Harry.  
  
Il soupire et le regarde avec encore plus de compassion.  
  
- Ce que tu as vécu n'est absolument pas normal pour un garçon de ton âge, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est normal pour aucun de nous. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes, Harry. Tu n'es pas seul. Et le coupable tu le connais. Tu connais aussi la prophétie. Un jour tu seras prêt, et tu le vaincras. Ce jour-là, tu ne feras pas ce que tu as à faire uniquement pour toi, mais pour tous ceux qui ont souffert et qui souffrent encore à cause de Voldemort. Tu as raison, Harry: chacun a sa propre croix à porter, mais tu ne dois pas refuser l'aide qui t'est proposée.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas quoi penser... Il n'avait jamais pensé aux sentiments de Remus, Tonks, et les autres adultes. Il les a toujours vus comme des personnes si fortes que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il se rend compte aujourd'hui qu'il a sans doute eu tort.  
  
Soudain, il pense à quelqu'un d'autre:  
  
- Ma tante!  
  
Dumbledore acquiesce gravement.  
  
- Elle est là-haut. Tonks lui a tout dit. Tu as raison, Harry. Elle aussi elle a sa croix a porter, et depuis des années, qui plus est. Elle a perdu sa soeur, et aujourd'hui son mari et son fils. Et elle a dû accepter la mort de son premier amour. Tout n'a pas été facile pour elle. C'est une Evans, Harry. Comme ta mère, elle paraît très forte. Mais là, c'est très dur pour elle.  
  
Harry se lève, et les regarde, les yeux troubles.  
  
- Je dois aller la voir. Je dois monter.  
  
Dumbledore hoche gravement la tête.  
  
- Oui, Harry. Elle aussi a besoin de toi.  
  
Harry monte en courant, mais s'arrête devant une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappent des sanglots.  
  
Il entre lentement. Il a l'impression que sa tante va le haïr parce que C'EST DE SA FAUTE si l'oncle Vernon et Dudley sont morts...  
  
Pétunia est assise sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Elle sanglote misérablement. Soudain, elle relève la tête, et ses yeux pleins de larmes se fixent sur Harry.  
  
- Oh, Harry! Comment... Comment ont-ils pu!  
  
Harry s'approche, sans trop savoir quoi faire, terriblement mal à l'aise devant le désarroi de cette tante qu'il n'a appris à apprécier que depuis la veille. Inconsciemment, il pose une main sur son épaule, et aussitôt, il se sent mieux. Il sent une douce chaleur monter en lui, comme une onde d'énergie qui le traverse. Sa tante semble elle-même en ressentir les effets, puisqu'elle se calme progressivement.  
  
Le jeune homme commence à se sentir plus sûr de lui. Une forte détermination envahit son visage.  
  
- Il paiera, tante Pétunia. Ils paieront tous pour ça. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je te promet qu'ils seront tous vengés... Papa, maman, Sirius, oncle Vernon, Dudley et tous les autres...  
  
Sa tante le regarde longuement, puis d'une voix calme lui répond:  
  
- Je te crois, Harry. Je te crois... Je vais aller me reposer un peu, maintenant. Tu devrais en faire autant.  
  
Harry sort de la chambre, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre de Ron, il redescend silencieusement les marches, pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la cuisine.  
  
" De toutes manières, je n'arriverai jamais à me reposer, vu l'état dans lequel je suis". Pense-t-il  
  
Il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, mais en entendant la voix de Mr Weasley prononcer son prénom, il s'arrête, intrigué. Puis, il tend l'oreille..  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
- ... bien pour Harry. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vois les choses, en tous cas.  
  
- Arthur, vous savez très bien que Harry ne peut pas rester là. La voix de Dumbledore est calme, patiente. Voldemort s'en rendra compte tout de suite. Il reste trois semaines avant la fin des vacances scolaires, et c'est largement suffisant pour que Voldemort et ses lascars viennent faire un nouveau massacre ici. Je pense qu'on a eu notre content de massacres pour cet été, vous ne croyez pas?  
  
- Mais, Professeur, où voulez-vous qu'il aille? où pensez-vous que Harry sera en sécurité? demande Tonks  
  
- Je crains qu'il n'y aie qu'une seule solution. Même si elle sera dure à accepter pour Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre dans une famille moldue: la bénédiction du sang ne le protégerai pas plus qu'ici. Non, il n'y a qu'un endroit où il sera en relative sécurité et, d'ailleurs, seul Harry a le droit d'ouvrir à nouveau cet endroit, puisqu'il lui a été légué.  
  
- Comment?! Vous n'envisagez pas de...  
  
Tonks s'interrompt, et regarde Harry, comme tous les autres. Celui-ci est entré sans bruit, mais sans se cacher.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quel est cet endroit où vous voulez m'envoyer, Dumbledore, mais je vous fais confiance. Si vous pensez que tout le monde se portera mieux si je vais là-bas, j'y vais, et tant pis pour le danger.  
  
Dumbledore, comme les autres, le regarde longuement et attentivement. Puis il passe sa main sur sa longue barbe blanche, et s'appuie un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
- Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de "danger", au sens physique du terme. Vois-tu, Sirius (Harry sursaute en entendant le nom de son parrain) a décidé de te léguer sa maison, avant sa... disparition. Dans le monde sorcier, cela veut dire que personne ne peut y entrer avant que tu ne t'en soie approprié. Or je pense que c'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité. Tu bénéficieras de toutes les défenses magiques que j'ai mises en place, et tu ne seras pas seul. Mais il te faudra vivre avec tes souvenirs. Et quand je dis "vivre", cela veut dire que tu ne dois pas les SUBIR.  
  
Harry baisse les yeux, et réfléchit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il est donc propriétaire de la maison de son parrain. Mais effectivement, il n'est pas sûr que cette maison le rende très heureux. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête:  
  
- Professeur, suis-je obligé de répondre tout de suite, ou bien est-ce que je peux vous donner ma réponse demain?  
  
- Tu peux bien sûr dormir ici cette nuit, Harry. Mais pas plus longtemps. Toute la famille Weasley serait en danger, et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça.  
  
Harry hoche la tête.  
  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre violemment et va cogner le mur derrière. Un grand rouquin apparaît, suivi de près par une belle jeune fille, aux longs cheveux bruns... Une voix fachée s'élève derrière eux:  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY!!! JE T'INTERDIT DE CLAQUER LES PORTES COMME CA!!!  
  
- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait exprès de nous faire partir alors que Harry devait arriver, et d'ailleurs... Ron s'interrompt, remarquant toute la petite foule qui peuple la cuisine. Que faites-vous tous ici.  
  
- Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit en souriant Dumbledore. Je pense que vous comprendrez bientôt le pourquoi de cette petite cachotterie. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que vous devriez tout faire pour que Harry se sente bien ici. Il a une décision à prendre, et elle n'est pas facile. Ah! avant que vous ne posiez une foule de questions, ajoute-t-il en voyant les deux adolescents ouvrir la bouche, j'aimerais ajouter que Harry a eu un début de journée épuisant, et qu'il serait bon de ne pas l'embêter avec ça pour l'instant. Il vous en parlera quand il s'en sentira capable.  
  
Puis, Dumbledore se lève, et s'étire.  
  
- Quant à moi, je vais malheureusement devoir vous quitter. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, avant que le soleil ne se couche. Harry, souviens-toi: pense aussi aux autres.  
  
Dumbledore lui fait un sourire, puis disparaît dans un léger "bang".  
  
Le reste de la journée, Harry le passe avec ses deux amis. Ceux-ce sont un peu surpris, au début, de voir qu'il ne raconte pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ils ne le pressent pas de questions, et pour cela, Harry leur en est reconnaissant.  
  
Ils restent donc dans la chambre de Ron, à jouer aux échecs, puis à regarder les albums photo de Ron. Hermione surprend à plusieurs reprises le regard de Harry, qui se perd dans le vide, comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes pensées. "parle-nous, Harry..." supplie Hermione en pensée.  
  
Après le dîner, qui se passe tranquillement (Mr Weasley raconte plein d'anecdotes qui se sont passées cet été au sein de son service, au ministère), Harry décide de leur dire ce qui leur est arrivé, à sa tante et à lui. Il les emmène dans le jardin, sous le regard compatissant des parents de Ron. Là, ils s'assoient sur un tronc allongé au sol, et Harry regarde longuement ses deux amis.  
  
- Elle n'est pas descendue de la soirée, sans doute ne sait-elle pas encore comment se comporter avec des gens comme nous, commence-t-il.  
  
- De qui parle-tu, Harry? demande Hermione, intriguée. D'après son regard, Ron se pose la même question.  
  
- Ma tante est là. Elle est dans la chambre de Percy.  
  
- Ta quoi? ta tante est là? Ron ouvre de grands yeux. Comment...?  
  
Alors Harry raconte tout. Il raconte la soirée de la veille, la colère d'oncle Vernon, la fuite. Puis, après une longue inspiration, il raconte la visite de la maison de Miss Figg. Hermione pousse un petit cri d'horreur quand Harry raconte ce qu'il a vu au plafond du salon, et Ron prend inconsciemment la main de la jeune fille, pour la rassurer, ce qui fait naître un pâle sourire sur le visage de Harry. Puis il raconte Nagani, sa ruse pour s'échapper, et le choc contre Lucius Malefoy. Il raconte tout, même le rêve qu'il a fait pendant son évanouissement.  
  
- Alors tu as tué Malefoy? demande Ron d'une voix admirative.  
  
- Je crois bien, oui.  
  
- Harry, un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra... c'est interdit, bien sûr, mais c'est surtout incroyablement difficile à lancer! Il faut une très grande force pour le lancer, et surtout une grande dose de haine! Dit Hermione, d'une voix peu assurée  
  
- Oh, je peux te garantir que j'en avais, de la haine... J'en avais vraiment beaucoup...  
  
Ses deux amis le regardent, et Harry sent que derrière leur inquiétude se cache une pointe de peur. Il soupire.  
  
- Je sais ce que vous pensez, que c'est un crime de lancer un tel sortilège. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il allait tuer tante Pétunia.  
  
Ron se ressaisit le premier:  
  
- Tu as bien fait. J'aurais fait la même chose! Enfin... J'aurais essayé.  
  
Hermione secoue la tête:  
  
- Et maintenant, où est-ce que tu vas aller? tu vas rester là?  
  
Ron regarde Harry avec espoir.  
  
- Non, dis celui-ci. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toute la famille de Ron.  
  
Il les regarde longuement, l'un après l'autre.  
  
- Je crois qu'on va finir l'été chez Sirius.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voilà, encore merci aux reviewers!  
  
N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, des suggestions, des critiques, et tout le tralala... c'est mon carburant! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées pour mes titres de chapitres... 


	7. Chapitre 6: Vision et Décision

Chapitre 6: Vision et Décision  
  
La lune brille haut dans le ciel, et seul le hululement lointaint d'une chouette vient rompre le silence qui règne dans la campagne. Dans la maison, il y n'y a pas beaucoup plus de bruit, si l'on ne tient pas compte des ronflements de Ron. Harry est allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais en tous cas, pas moyen de fermer l'oeil. Dumbledore avait raison: il a eu une journée extrêmement chargé, et il est épuisé, mais le sommeil ne veut pas de lui et, lui-même, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir s'endormir. S'endormir signifierait probablement rêver, et Harry a toujours peur de ses rêves, qui ont toujours été un peu plus que de simples rêves.  
  
Celui qu'il a eu ce matin, alors qu'il était évanoui, lui revient à l'esprit. Il a entendu Voldemort parler de "troisième" quelque chose, mais il ne voit pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.  
  
"J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à Dumbledore..." pense-t-il. Il est vrai que le directeur de Poudlard lui toujours demandé de lui raconter tous ses rêves, surtout depuis qu'il a compris l'importance du lien qui relie Harry au Seigneur des Ténébres.  
  
Harry soupire, et se redresse sur son lit. "Je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir..."  
  
Il décide d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, et sort donc de la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il passe devant la porte de la chambre où dort sa tante, et ressent un pincement au coeur en repensant au moment où il est aller lui dire bonsoir. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais cela aurait sans doute été mieux. A la place, elle semblait éteinte. Son regarde était complètement morne, et elle ne semblait pas accorder d'importance à ce que disait Harry. "Et si elle recommence à se comporter comme avant?" pense Harry. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça. Elle était en danger, puisque c'était maintenant la seule personne qui permettait à la bénédiction du sang de protéger encore Harry.  
  
Harry pense à tout ça en entrant dans la cuisine. Il jette un regard un peu partout, en se disant que c'est étrange comme un lieu familier peu nous paraître inquiétant quand il est dans la pénombre. Les meubles ne se distinguent plus nettement, et la grosse poubelle pourrait tout aussi bien être un gros gnome obèse... Harry sourit à cette idée, et va se servir un verre d'eau. Il s'appuie dos à l'évier pour le boire, tout en s'amusant à imaginer des formes dans les objets familiers. L'abat-jour biscornu, au milieu du plafond, rappelle une chauve-souris unijamiste, tandis que là-bas, près de la porte, on pourrait croire qu'il y a quelqu'un appuyé au mur, alors qu'il ne s'agit que du porte-manteau... Ah tiens, non! Le porte-manteau est de l'autre côté de la porte... Harry a pensé cela mécaniquement, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Puis, intrigué, son regard se reporte sur la forme vaguement humaine... Il plisse les yeux, pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, mais il fait décidemment trop sombre. Harry commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. il toussote et, se sentant profondément ridicule, il dit:  
  
"Euh... Il y a quelqu'un?"  
  
Seul le silence lui répond. Harry sourit, soulagé.   
  
Il détourne le regard et... "Oui".  
  
Harry se fige. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et la voix semble venir de très loin, mais si le sang de Harry se glace, ce n'est pas pour cela. il CONNAÎT cette voix. "Mais ce n'est pas possible..."  
  
A ce moment-là, la silhouette semble glisser contre le mur, vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre, et la silhouette sort sans un bruit. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, la lumière de la lune éclaire les longues mèches noires de la chevelure de l'apparition, et Harry distingue le visage émacié et le sourire espiègle qu'il a apprit à bien connaître. Sortant de son hébétude, Harry se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Le jardin est vide. Il n'y a personne. Harry essaie de voir au loin, dans les broussailles s'il n'y a pas une ombre humaine qui s'enfuit, mais il n'y a rien. Pas même l'ombre d'un chien...  
  
"J'ai dû rêver... Je dors tellement peu, en ce moment, que je fais des rêves éveillés... ça va pas du tout..."  
  
Harry, encore troublé par ce qu'il a vu, remonte se coucher. Et bien qu'il pense qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'endormir, la fatigue l'aide à fermer les yeux et à plonger vers le sommeil, quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.  
  
***************************************  
  
- Harry, dépêches-toi, tu vas rater le p'tit déj'!!  
  
Tiré brutalement du sommeil, Harry ouvre les yeux, et a juste le temps d'apercevoir Ron sortir de la chambre au pas de course. Harry a l'impression que son visage est complètement engourdi, preuve que les quelques heures de sommeil dont il a pu profiter n'ont pas été suffisantes. Il se lève en baillant, enfile des pantoufles, et descend à la cuisine.  
  
En entrant, il voit que Mme Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont déjà attablés, mais sa tante n'est pas là.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit Mme Weasley en le voyant entrer, assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? des tartines? des muffins? ou bien des oeufs avec des lardons?  
  
Harry lui sourit:  
  
- Merci Mme Weasley, je vais prendre quelques tartines. Tante Pétunia n'est pas encore réveillée?  
  
- Non, elle doit encore dormir. Tu sais, il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre, beaucoup de temps...  
  
Harry soupire.  
  
- Je sais. En plus, au moment où on se rendait compte que nous étions une vraie famille... Et encore une fois, c'est de ma faute.  
  
-Comment, de ta faute? s'insurge Hermione. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pour rien là-dedans! tu crois que tu aurais pu changer quelque chose?  
  
Ginny, qui n'est pas au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé, les regarde d'un air surpris. Hermione, quant à elle pousse un long soupir.  
  
- Tu dois arrêter de culpabiliser, Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que le mal que Voldemort peut faire est ta responsabilité.  
  
Harry est perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
- Oui... Mais tous ceux qui me sont proches s'en vont peu à peu. Si je n'étais pas là, est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde?  
  
Mme Weasley devance Hermione, qui veut visiblement répondre à cela aussi, et c'est d'une voix douce que la mère de Ron et Ginny lui parle:  
  
- Harry, je comprend que ce ne soit pas facile de vivre ce que tu vis. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose. Ce que nous vivons en ce moment, toutes ces douleurs, nous avons vécu la même chose avant ta naissance, avant que tu ne renvoie Tu-Sais-Qui loin de nous. C'est toi qui nous a redonné l'espoir et le goût de la vie. Alors crois-moi: si tu n'étais pas la aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas mieux, ce serait bien pire, car on perdrait l'espoir. Tu sais ce que dit la prophétie. Tu n'es pas responsable de ces attaques. Tu es particulièrement visé, bien sûr, car Tu-Sais-Qui sent que tu est son adversaire le plus dangereux, plus que Dumbledore, même. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes lancés dans une guerre, Harry. Il y a deux camps, et l'un des deux sera détruit. Alors le mal que peuvent faire les hommes du Seigneur de Ténèbres, c'est eux les uniques responsables. Personne ne peut en vouloir à d'autres qu'à ceux-là. Alors ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, Harry, d'accord?  
  
Harry voit que ses amis approuvent vigoureusement de la tête les propos de Mme Weasley. Il soupire d'un air abattu.  
  
- Vous avez sans doute raison.  
  
Puis il relève la tête, et demande à Mme Weasley:  
  
- Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore doit venir aujourd'hui? J'ai pris ma décision, à propos de l'héritage de Sirius.  
  
- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir. Je ne sais pas s'il viendra en personne, mais dans tous les cas, il y a aura des membres de l'ordre pour t'accompagner.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardent bizarrement puis, l'air de rien, Ron demande à sa mère:  
  
- Et si nous allions passer la fin des vacances chez Harry, M'man?  
  
Sa mère lui fait les gros yeux:  
  
- Ron, je pense que Harry aura envie d'être tranquille, et...  
  
- Oh non, Mme Weasley! ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous soyiez avec moi. Je me sentirai moins seul, comme ça. Et puis, vous connaissez bien la maison, vous tous...  
  
Mme Weasley regarde Harry, et semble réfléchir. Puis, avec un petit sourire, elle s'adresse à toute la table:  
  
- Bon, j'en parlerais à Dumbledore, et on verra alors.  
  
Ron et Ginny poussent un cri de joie, et Harry et Hermione sourient: Dumbledore acceptera sûrement de les laisser finir les vacances ensemble.  
  
Soudain, l'humeur de Harry s'assombrit, alors qu'il pense à sa tante. Que va-t-elle devenir? Va-t-elle venir habiter avec lui à Grimmald Place? Elle aura forcément du mal à s'habituer aux tableaux vivants (particulièrement celui de Mme Black, qui est... assez difficilement supportable!), au fantôme, à l'elfe de maison... Mais si elle ne vient pas, que pourra-t-elle faire?  
  
Ron et Hermione, qui sont en train de se disputer à propos de leurs futures activités chez Harry, ne se rendent pas compte du changement d'humeur chez Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny.  
  
- ça va, Harry? lui demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Les deux autres et Mme Weasley reportent à nouveau leur attention sur Harry.  
  
- Oui, je me demandais juste ce que ma tante voudra faire, maintenant...  
  
Les autres se regardent, sans trop savoir rien dire.   
  
Le petit déjeuner fini, les quatre amis décident, fortement influencés par Ron, de disputer une petite partie de Quiddich dans le jardin. Hermione, qui n'excelle pas dans ce jeu, est gardien de but, tandis que les trois autres sont tous rivaux. Ils ne jouent qu'avec le souaffle, et le but du jeu est simplement de marquer le plus de buts possibles. Et, finalement, c'est Ron qui s'impose. Harry, bien plus vif que lui (Attrapeur oblige...), est en effet moins robuste que son meilleur ami, et cela joue énormément.  
  
à la fin de leur partie, en nage mais heureux comme des papes, ils rentrent tous les quatre se changer. Le reste de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur, et Harry ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé la nuit d'avant dans la cuisine jusqu'au début de la soirée. A ce moment-là, il a décidé d'aller voir sa tante, qui n'est pas sortie de sa chambre de toute la journée. Il frappe à sa porte, et entre après qu'elle l'ai invité à le faire. Il la trouve assise sur son lit, un album sur les genoux.  
  
- Bonjour, Harry. Tu as passé une bonne journée? Lui demande-t-elle gentiment, avec un petit sourire triste.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé!" s'étonne Harry. " Son visage est beaucoup plus doux, mais elle semble avoir vieilli de 10 ans..."  
  
- Oui, et toi? Comment te sens-tu?  
  
Tante Pétunia soupire.  
  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux - Sa voix est nouée, et elle semble avoir du mal à contenir sa peine - Molly m'a prêté son album photo... Il y en a quelques unes de Lily, et une de Sirius.  
  
Harry se sent triste, en entendant sa tante parler de sa mère et son parrain, mais poussé par la curiosité, il s'approche, et regarde la photographie dont parle Pétunia. Il s'agit visiblement d'une photo prise lors d'une grande fête, dans le jardin des Weasley.  
  
- Molly m'a expliqué que lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, son futur mari avait fait une grande fête dans la maison de ses parents (ici, donc...). Tous les membres de sa... maison, c'est ça? les Gryffondors? Et bien ils étaient tous invités. Je me souviens vaguement de Lily m'en parlant, mais on avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, à l'époque... - une vague de tristesse et de regrets semble l'envahir, mais elle fait un effort pour se ressaisir -. Enfin, bref. Tu peux apercevoir Sirius, là.  
  
Harry se penche et regarde le coin de la photographie que lui montre sa tante. Les jeunes gens bougent dans tous les sens, et régulièrement, on voit apparaître, dans ce coin là de la photo, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui rigole avec des camarades, et semble bien s'amuser. Harry sent son ventre se nouer. Il déglutit difficilement, puis regarde sa tante.  
  
- Tante Pétunia, Sirius m'a légué sa maison, et si tu veux... enfin, on peux aller s'y installer.  
  
Harry dit tout ça très vite, puis étudie l'expression de sa tante, qui semble surprise. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis semble prendre une décision.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je me plairais dans une maison de... sorcier, mais je crois que je vais essayer. Et puis, je pense que je ne serais nulle part aussi en sécurité que là-bas, non?  
  
Harry est surpris de voir que sa tante sait cela. Tante Pétunia sourit devant l'air étonné de son neveu.  
  
- Molly m'a expliqué tout ça, tout à l'heure. C'est une femme charmante, je dois avouer. Je m'étais complètement trompée dans mon jugement sur elle.  
  
- Oui - Harry se sent ragaillardi en pensant aux Weasley -, C'est une famille très attachante.  
  
Il fait son plus beau sourire à sa tante.  
  
- Je suis heureux que tu veuilles bien vivre avec moi là-bas. Nous allons pouvoir nous connaître, après tant d'années si... particulières...  
  
Ils parlent un peu encore, tante Pétunia lui racontant des souvenirs d'enfance avec sa soeur, Lily.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Depuis le foyer, un feu de bois diffuse une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce. Celle-ci est emplie d'un incroyable bric-à-brac d'objets, tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Des bibliothèques imposantes et très fournies couvrent la majeure partie du mur circulaire, et le reste est occupé par des portraits, dont certains sont inoccupés, preuve de la grande activité de leurs locataires. Les cinq hommes sont assis dans de confortables fauteuils rouge sombre, et quatre d'entre eux écoutent le plus âgé d'entre eux leur faire part de ses réflexions.  
  
- Je sais que vous êtes inquiets devant la puissance grandissante de notre ami, et que son coup d'éclat de hier a encore renforcé cette inquiétude, mais je vous demande encore une fois de me faire confiance. Harry est encore loin d'avoir acquis sa pleine puissance, mais son pouvoir augmente de jour en jour. Ce qui s'est passé hier est sans doute incroyable pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais je ne suis, pour ma part, qu'à moitié surpris. Le sort Mortel est certes très difficile à lancer, et est souvent l'apanage des mages noirs. Cependant, vous devez savoir que ce sort est parfois, comme cela a été le cas hier, lancé sous le coup d'une intense émotion. D'ailleurs, j'ai une information à vous communiquer à ce sujet. Elle émane de Fudge lui-même: Lucius Malefoy n'a pas été tué par ce sort.  
  
Les quatre hommes affichent tous une expression surprise, et le vieil homme précise:  
  
- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un exploit à mettre au crédit du Mange Mort. La puissance de Harry n'est pas encore à son summum, ce qui explique que le sort n'ai pas eu son plein effet. Malefoy est grièvement touché, dans le coma, même, mais il n'est pas mort. Cela vaut sans doute mieux, puisqu'à son réveil, il pourra nous être utile. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle n'a pas, et ne sera pas rendue publique. Nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort - ses interlocuteurs frissonnent en entendant leur mentor prononcer le nom de leur pire ennemi avec autant de désinvolture - sache où nous cachons son serviteur. De plus, cela pourrait entraîner de gros troubles, et des représailles violentes.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard se redresse sur son fauteuil, et son regard se fait plus aigü.  
  
- Maintenant, il faut que nous concentrions nos efforts sur la suite des opérations. Jusque là, nous nous sommes contentés de subir, ne sachant pas ce que planifie Voldemort. Mais j'estime que cela a assez duré. Nous devons commencer à agir pour de bon.  
  
Il se tourne vers un des quatre hommes.  
  
- Severus, Il ne sait pas exactement si vous lui êtes encore fidèle, mais il sait que vous êtiez un de ses plus redoutables atouts. Je vous le répète: il ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, vous partirez ce soir.  
  
Le professeur de Potions est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et serre instinctivement son avant-bras droit, là où se trouve la Marque.  
  
- Je suis prêt, Professeur - il jette un regard circulaire aux quatre autres -. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons, mais je vous demande une chose: quoi qu'il arrive, ne doutez pas de moi. Et, professeur Dumbledore, nommez à ma place quelqu'un qui soit fier d'être le directeur des Serpentards.  
  
- Nul ne doutera, Severus. Et votre remplaçant sera digne de vous, je vous le promet.  
  
L'homme se lève, prend congé d'un signe de tête, et sort de la pièce. Les autres restent silencieux un instant, plongés dans leurs pensées.  
  
- Il va sans doute être l'un des plus exposés, - dit enfin Dumbledore - mais il est sans aucun doute notre seul moyen de connaître les plans de Tom à l'avance.  
  
Dumbledore se lève, imité par ses accolytes.  
  
- Messieurs, je ne crois avoir à vous rappeller d'être vigilants. Quant à moi - son regard se voile légèrement - je dois aller m'occuper d'un déménagement.  
  
{fin du chapitre}  
  
Merci encore à tous les reviewers!  
  
Olivier1: Pour le titre du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre... Je suis pas encore sûr de ce qui va se passer là-bas, mais... tu verras... gniarf gniarf!  
  
Je vous préviens que je pars demain matin en vacances, jusqu'au 27 sept, donc je pourrais pas rajouter la suite, mais dès mon retour, je balance tout ça!   
  
Du coup, j'espère que j'aurais plein de reviews-suggestions-conseils-etc à mon retour!!  
  
Merci encore!!!!! 


End file.
